


No Alcohol in Hot Chocolate

by Vic_writes01



Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Their friends are snowed out, leaving two very bored and family deprived men. Eddie, high on caffeine, becomes chaotic and wants to make gingerbread houses with Richie to pass the time. Richie, being totally whipped, sets everything up while Eddie is basically jumping for joy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	No Alcohol in Hot Chocolate

“It feels weird, doesn’t it?” Richie asks his boyfriend.

“Yeah, it’s quiet,” Eddie admits.

“Never thought I’d say this, but I miss Stanley.” 

This Christmas it’s only going to be Richie and Eddie as the other losers were either snowed it in their cities or at the New York airport. Christmas is usually the only time they could all meet up and have a great time as a family since everyone’s parents are either dead or no longer talk (for obvious reasons). So this just leaves Eddie and Richie in their Seattle home to celebrate Christmas.

“Oh my goodness, you’re like Michael and Toby from the office,” Eddie groans and Richie cocks an eyebrow. “Michael hates Toby so when Toby comes back from long service leave or something, Michael goes apeshit.” 

Richie snuggles deeper into Eddie, whose focus is still trained on the tv, as he continues to read Bill’s latest novel. His opinion on Bill’s work is still that his endings suck but that’s because Richie often longs for a happy ending and Bill’s novels are far from it. Everyone either dies or a child/parent/pet dies, leaving a disappointed reader and a depressed protagonist. He loved the stories Bill told on their monthly sleepovers, when they were kids, in fact, everyone did but these stories were different, they were darker and more graphic. 

“Right I’m bored,” Eddie says after maybe the 4th Christmas Friends special. Normally Eddie would binge Friends, the Office or Brooklyn Nine-Nine but today was different. He desperately wants attention. “Richie!”

“What?” Richie mumbles still too lost in the book.

“I said that I’m bored!” Eddie whines.

“Why don’t we build gingerbread houses? We did buy two.” Eddie agrees only because he needs to fill the void of having no family (besides Richie) on Christmas. 

Christmas has and possibly, always will be, Eddie’s favourite holiday. It’s cold, there’s often snow, hot chocolates, gingerbread, Christmas movies etc. He couldn’t get enough, although what he hated the most was when they were kids, Richie was the Christmas Grinch. 

Richie always opts for Halloween over Christmas, the horror, dressing up, you name it. He loves it all. But when he asked Eddie to be his boyfriend 6 years ago, in junior year of college, Eddie was determined to make Richie love Christmas, or at least like it. Especially since Eddie goes all out. 

There was always Micheal Bublé’s Christmas album playing in the house, Richie hated it at first but had grown to love it. He now always jams to Jingle Bells and Silent Night with Eddie, who basically jams out to every song.

*

Eddie pretty much bounces off the sofa and ducks into the butler’s pantry, he pulls out the gingerbread house things and puts them onto the island bench.

“Coming Richie?” Eddie asks who’s now practically jumping for joy and eagerness.

“You’re like a 5-year-old!” Richie exclaims heaving himself from the comfort of the plush grey leather sofa. He stumbles slightly as he regains balance from sitting down for so long. “How do you want to do this?”

“Competitively.” Eddie bounces on the balls of his feet, Riche laughs at Eddie’s cuteness and as he walks over to him, he can’t resist pinching Eddie’s cheeks.

“You’re too cute Eds.” 

The two men gather up their chosen ingredients, sorting a shit ton of candy and chocolate in between their working spaces. Bowls clatter on the granite benchtop, butter knives are dropped into those said bowls with a mellow ding. Richie pulls out the icing sugar and butter to make the icing that will act like edible glue to hold the house together. 

“Eddie Spaghetti, why don’t you make us some hot chocolate while I get the icing done?” Richie asks and Eddie immediately shoots into action. The boiling of the kettle and the whipping of the butter and icing sugar starts to echo through the open tiled space. Eddie’s throwing open cupboard doors and slamming them with his excitement and adrenaline that’s pumping through his veins. 

Richie can only laugh as trying to calm down an excited Eddie is virtually impossible. There’s only so much that Richie could do to contain Eddie and that is trying to keep him occupied. 

*

The kettle whistles and Eddie is on his way trying to remember how Richie made his famous peppermint hot chocolate. Richie grabs the bottle of Bailey’s from the alcohol cupboard and pours a bit into each. “Yeah, uh, alcohol doesn’t go in hot chocolate,” Eddie explains.

“It does today, why don’t you start on your house and I’ll finish off the hot chocolate, I don’t want you to be bouncing and pouring boiling water,” Richie says softly. Richie could see that Eddie is starting to get overly energetic, he has never seen Eddie act like this since one time when they were kids. 

When they were 16 and having a sleepover at Mike’s house for Eddie’s birthday. Eddie had effectively had an entire bottle of schnapps that Ben had stolen from his mum’s collection. Eddie being already hyperactive was more clinging (especially with Richie) and wanted to play games until sunrise. It was obvious to Richie, at the time, that Eddie was 1) an affectionate drunk and 2) having a sugar rush. 

But what Eddie is doing now is completely different, Eddie has had no sugar or alcohol. Richie tries to think, how many coffees has Eddie had today? The thought passes Richie and hands Eddie his hot cocoa. 

“Eddie, how many cups of coffee have you had today?” Richie asks as he loads his knife with the icing sugar. 

“Uh, probably like 3, why?” Eddie replies.

“No reason.”

Just as he thought, caffeine high. That’s going to crash on Eddie in about 2 hours, at least.

Eddie decides he wants red icing, not the typical white icing. 6 drops of red food dye and Eddie isn’t exactly satisfied, so he adds two more drops and it’s slightly a bit redder. Richie can’t help himself, he sticks a finger into the bowl and places a dot of red icing onto Eddie’s button nose. 

“You’re kind of cute when you look like Rudolph,” Richie says and nudges Eddie’s shoulder.

“The reindeer? And I’m not cute!” Eddie huffs.

“No, my dentist.Yes, the reindeer.” The two laugh and continue on their competition.

****

A couple of hours later, the two finish their gingerbread houses and post them to Richie’s Instagram. Wanting to see who won, Richie creates a poll on his story to see which house wins. He also makes an apology to his friends who couldn’t be there for Christmas and hopes to do their traditions all over again when they can finally get onto a plane.


End file.
